1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a distributed processing, interactive computer network intended to provide very large numbers of simultaneous users; e.g. millions, with access to an interactive service having large numbers; e.g., thousands, of applications which include pre-created, interactive text/graphic sessions; and more particularly, to a computer network in which the interactive text/graphic sessions are comprised of pre-created blocks of data and program instructions which may be distributed downwardly in the network for execution at software-enhanced user terminals that decrease processing demand on the higher-level network elements, thus permitting the higher-level elements to function primarily as data supply and maintenance resource and, thereby, reduce network complexity, cost and response time.
2. Prior Art
Interactive computer networks are not new. Traditionally they have included conventional, hierarchical architectures wherein a central, host computer responds to the information requests of multiple users. An illustration would be a time-sharing network in which multiple users, each at a remote terminal, log onto a host that provides data and software resource for sequentially receiving user data processing requests, executing them and supplying responses back to the users.
While such networks have been successful in making the processing power of large computers available to many users, problems have existed with them. For example, in such networks, the host has been required to satisfy all the user data processing requests. As a result, processing bottle-necks arise at the host that cause network slowdowns and compel expansion in computing resources; i.e., bigger and more complex computer facilities, where response times are sought to be held low in the face of increasing user populations.
Host size and complexity, however, are liabilities for interactive networks recently introduced to offer large numbers of the public access to transactional services such as home shopping, banking, and investment maintenance, as well as informational services concerning entertainment, business and personal matters.
As can be appreciated, commercial interactive networks must provide interesting and desirable transactional and informational services at low cost and with minimal response times in order to be successful. As a result, unlike military and governmental networks where, because of the compulsory nature of the service performed, costs and content are of secondary concern, in commercial services, the network capital and maintenance expenses must be kept low in order to make the network affordable and, the content maintained interesting to attract both users who would subscribe to the network and merchandisers who would rely on the service as a channel of distribution for their good and services. Further, in addition, to maintaining capital and operating costs low, and quality of content high, it is also essential that network response time be kept to a minimum in order to not only capture and hold the user's attention, but also, quickly free the network to satisfy the requests of other users. Accordingly, and as will be appreciated, the ability of the network to satisfy large numbers of user requests with minimal resources is fundamental to the ultimate success of a commercial, interactive network.
While conventional, previously known time-sharing network designs have attempted to alleviate host complexity and response time problems by providing some processing at the user site; i.e., "smart terminals", still, the storage of the principal data and software resources needed for processing applications at the host continues to create a burden on network complexity and response time which renders the conventional approach unsuited for the large numbers of users contemplated for a commercially viable interactive, informational and transactional network.